The beginning
by pokemonGandI
Summary: When Fuzzykit of ThunderClan is kidnapped along with several other kits, a race for time ensues that will leave Dovewing and Lionblaze with victory... Or utter despair.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fuzzykit was tired. He had spent the entire night before secretly exploring the ThunderClan camp with Seedkit and Lilykit. Then he had to act awake all day to disguise his night wanderings. Finally, when he was about to go to sleep, the din of whatever was going on outside the nursery was keeping him up all night. Enough! The tiny kit fluffed up his fur before curling up beside his mother. The caterwauling from the cats outside dimmed and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

...

Fuzzykit woke again to the sound of caterwauling, but this time it was the work of one voice. He glanced around. He was no longer in the ThunderClan camp. In fact, he could distinctly smell ShadowClan. Oh wait. The stench of ShadowClan was EVERYWHERE. He was in a small hole which was covered by nettles. Asleep beside him were Lilykit, Seedkit, Amberkit, Snowkit, and Dewkit. Fuzzykit peeked out of the hole. Many cats were gathered listening to one big tom. He was the one that was caterwauling. Boring! Fuzzykit climbed out of the hole and walked to a tunnel. He crawled through it, leaving the camp.


	2. Chapters 2-6

Chapter 2

Everyone stayed out of Dovewing's way. This was because the sweet gray warrior was in a BAD mood. This mood was for a number of reasons. First, she had had the dream again. Then she had been woken by a ShadowClan cat tearing at her belly. After that, She was brutally injured protecting the nursery, but only one kit had escaped capture. On top of that, one of the kits captured was LIONBLAZE'S KIT. Her former mentor had chewed her out viciously in front of the whole clan. Now Bramblestar had given her the task of interrogating the only kit left not captured. This kit was Lionblaze's only other kit- Smokykit. Lionblaze's abducted kit, Fuzzykit, was a playful, lovable kit who had Cinderheart's fluffy gray fur, just even thicker and cheerful blue eyes. Smokykit, on the other hand, was a combination of both of Lionblaze's siblings. His body was the male version of Hollyleaf's, with Jayfeather's personality and intelligence. In short, he was a fluffy black kit with piercing green eyes and a sharp tongue. Even some of the warriors feared his anger. How could he have been born to Lionblaze and Cinderheart? Anyway, Dovewing entered the nursery. In the first nest entering the nursery was Cinderheart's nest. The gray queen lay sleeping. Smokykit lay sleeping beside his mother, or so it seemed. As soon as she entered the nursery, his head shot up. That was another thing- Smokykit had an uncanny way of telling who was in a near vicinity to him without looking around. Many guessed he had senses much like Jayfeather's (except he wasn't blind).  
"Wattaya want?" The kit demanded sharply but quietly. Dovewing understood: he didn't want to wake his mother.  
"I need to know what happened last night." She whispered.  
"ShadowClan attacked and took the other kits."  
"But what do you know about it?"  
"No more than you."  
"But you weren't taken."  
"No, I wasn't."  
"So you must not have been in the nursery."

"So something happened other than I know during the attack."  
"If I tell you what happened, I'll get in trouble."  
"I will personally tell Bramblestar not to punish you."  
"That's a lie."  
"..."

...

Dovewing was dragged, screeching and hissing, out of the nursery by Daisy.

Chapter 3

Lionblaze paced restlessly in the back of Bramblestar's as Squirrelflight gave her report to their leader.  
"The patrols have scoured every piece of ThunderClan land. There is no trace of any of the kits." The deputy said.  
"Why would you look in ThunderClan territory? THEY WERE TAKEN BY SHADOWCLAN!" Lionblaze spat.  
The ThunderClan leader rolled his eyes. "He IS right though. Tell the patrols to stop wasting their time." Lionblaze retreated to the back of the room after hurling some choice insults at the deputy.  
"Dovewing was unsuccessful at retrieving the information from Smokykit." Squirrelflight finished.  
"UNSUCCESSFUL?! I'LL GIVE HER UNSUCCESSFUL! I'LL CLAW HER MOUSE-BRAINED HEAD OFF! THEN I'LL GET STARTED WITH THAT KIT! THAT UNGRATEFUL LITTLE FLEA BAG! I'M HIS FATHER HE HAS TO TELL ME..."  
As Lionblaze continued to rant, Bramblestar turned to his mate. "The kits look up to you. You try."

Chapter 4

Lionblaze watched as Squirrelflight stepped into the nursery. Again the kit was curled up against his sleeping mother, and again he was not actually sleeping. The deep black kit raised his head.  
"Hi there-" The deputy began in a gentle voice.  
"Wattaya want?" The kit cut her off with the same tone he had used with Dovewing.  
Squirrelflight was taken aback. "W-well I-I-"  
"Spit it out."  
"Well- I-I want to- to know what-"  
"I already know what you want! You sent Dovewing once already."  
"Then why did you ask?"  
"Ask what?"  
"W- well-"  
"Stop doing that!"  
"Doing what?!"

"Aren't you worried about you're brother?! He could be hurt or worse! Just tell me what happened!"  
"You know, you're not half as smart or beautiful as you think you are."  
"..."

...

Squirrelflight was dragged, screeching and hissing, out of the nursery by Daisy.

Chapter 5

Smokykit yawned. The warriors arguing with him got them nowhere. They were just too stupid and transparent. But something Squirrelflight had said had struck a nerve in Smokykit. He pushed his face into his mother's soft gray fur. Then he stretched. Cinderheart woke.  
"So you finally wake up." Smokykit meowed, rubbing against her flank affectionately.  
"What do you mean 'finally'?!" Cinderheart meowed with mock indignation.

"Did something happen while I was asleep?"  
"Does two warriors failing at their job count?"  
"What was that?"  
"Can I go play outside?"  
"Sure!" The black kit walked outside. It was sunhigh, and the sun felt good on Smokykit's pelt. Warriors walked past him. Graystripe shared tongues with Millie. Brackenfur and Jayfeather slipped past him into the nursery. Smokykit moved further into the clearing. It was lonely without the other kits. Fuzzykit, Lilykit, and Seedkit weren't there to drag him into an adventure. Snowkit and Dewkit weren't there to bully him about being small. Amberkit wasn't there to be sensible. No one. Smokykit sighed. Where was his brother?  
Chapter 6

Lionblaze stepped into the nursery. His kit was grooming himself while Cinderheart gently licked the top of his fluffy black head. The gray queen looked up.  
"Hi Lionblaze!" His mate mewed warmly.  
"ALRIGHT KIT! TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!" The golden tabby roared. Both of the cats were bowled over by the might of his roar.  
"Lion... Blaze?" Cinderheart murmured dizzily.  
"Oh no! Not him too!" Smokykit yelped.  
"TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lionblaze roared again. Smokykit cowered in his mother's fur, quaking.  
"Why do you think I know so much!?" Smokykit meowed rebelliously, but he trembled even more violently.  
"ANSWER ME KIT!"  
"Nothing happened last night-"  
"SOMETHING DID! WE HAVE EVIDENCE!"  
"What are you even talking about?"  
"DON'T TWIST MY WORDS, FOX-HEARTED VILLAIN!"  
"Lionblaze, he's just a kit!" Cinderheart pleaded. The gray queen had recovered enough to smooth Smokykit's fur and murmur soothing words to her son. The black kit was still shivering violently.  
"HE IS WITHHOLDING VALUABLE INFORMATION!" Lionblaze roared.  
"Lionblaze! Stop shouting!" Cinderheart meowed firmly. Lionblaze glanced around the nursery. Next to Cinderheart was Daisy, who was staring daggers at him. After that was Brightheart, who was sleeping. Finally, Sorreltail's nest lay in the corner. Brackenfur was staring at him, appalled, while Jayfeather calmly gave Sorreltail herbs.  
"I NEED TO-" Lionblaze began.  
"Lionblaze! Either you stop shouting or you leave this nursery!" Cinderheart meowed. Lionblaze growled in frustration.  
"Are you in need of assistance?" Lionblaze spun around to see that Jayfeather was sitting behind him.  
"I can't get this kit to talk!" Lionblaze growled.  
"If you tell me what happened, I'll let you play in the medicine den." Jayfeather meowed.  
Smokykit's ears shot up. "A little way into the battle, Cinderheart told me to get herbs for the injured queens. I went out to the medicine den and got the herbs. When I came out, all the queens were fighting. Then a giant ShadowClan cat attacked me. I was much to small to fight back, of course. I just flailed a bit at his legs. He was preparing to pick me up when... Cloudtail... Leaped on him... And... And... I went to the nursery with the herbs. None of the queens or kits were there. Then I noticed a small hole in the nursery wall and there was a tunnel leading up the cliff." The kit meowed. Lionblaze ripped at the nursery wall. Sure enough, there was a hole on the other side. Jayfeather nodded to Smokykit before leaving the nursery. Lionblaze began to follow when Smokykit spoke up again.  
"And Lionblaze? A simple please and I would have told you."

...

Lionblaze was dragged, screeching and hissing, out of the nursery by Daisy.


	3. Chapters 7-9

Chapter 7

Bramblestar nodded to Lionblaze and Squirrelflight as they entered his den.  
"Lionblaze, you will head the patrol. Squirrelflight, you will stay and help me oversee repairs to the camp. For now, bring me Icecloud, Sorreltail, Thornclaw, and Dovewing." Bramblestar meowed. Squirrelflight nodded and left the den.  
"You will follow the ShadowClan scent trail to the kits and save them. That's it." The leader ordered. Squirrelflight entered the den, followed by Icecloud, Sorreltail, and Thornclaw.  
"Um, Bramblestar... Dovewing's missing..." The deputy meowed.  
"WHAT!? I'LL SKIN THAT FOOL! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE-" Lionblaze began.  
"Stuff it!" Bramblestar exclaimed. Then Ivypool entered the den.  
"Dovewing will be hunting for the rest of the day." Murmured the silver and white tabby. She stared at the floor.  
"In that case, Rosepetal and Molepaw will join the patrol." The leader meowed, nodding at Ivypool. The she-cat exited the den.  
Lionblaze cursed, "UNGRATEFUL, MANGY, SHE-CAT, HUNTING WHEN ONE OF MY KITS IS IN DANGER!" Rosepetal and Molepaw stepped into the den.  
"You will join Lionblaze's patrol and attack ShadowClan." Bramblestar explained. Molepaw's eyes widened in excitement, and Rosepetal nodded. With Lionblaze leading, the patrol leaped into the camp and entered the nursery. Cinderheart, Smokykit, and Daisy sat beside the hole. They had enlarged it so that a large warrior could fit through. Brightheart was asleep. The patrol went through the hole and into a long tunnel. Eventually, the tunnel evened out so that the ThunderClan cats entered an unknown part of their territory. Here Icecloud took the lead, tracking the ShadowClan scent. Sorreltail walked beside her. Behind them, Molepaw bounced along excitedly. Lionblaze and Thornclaw strode side by side, and Rosepetal watched the rear.  
"So... What's the plan?" The senior warrior queried.  
"Easy. Icecloud uses her tracking skills to find her way to the kits. We beat up the guards, take the kits, and bring them home." Lionblaze replied.  
"What if their are a lot of ShadowClan cats?"  
"We beat them."

"You meant something else?"  
"What if they're in the ShadowClan camp."  
"We beat every cat in ShadowClan."  
"That is a bad plan for so many reasons, I cannot begin to list them."  
"Um, Lionblaze? The scent trail leads across the border." Icecloud meowed.  
"Then we cross." Lionblaze replied.  
"But-"  
"We cross." Lionblaze growled. The patrol crossed the border. Then a ShadowClan patrol padded from the bushes in front of them. Immediately one of them leaped on Icecloud.

Chapter 8

Note: this chapter starts from Dovewing pausing ("..." Is pausing) in chapter 2

"Did I strike a nerve?" Smokykit mewed innocently. Dovewing was at the brink of ripping the fur ball to shreds. So what if he got in trouble? If she didn't find out what happened, the rest of the kits would be in even bigger trouble. Why couldn't he think of someone else for once?  
The pale gray warrior turned and was about to leave when the black kit piped up again: "you know, I was about to get caught myself when Tigerheart saved me."  
Dovewing stopped dead. "What was that?"  
"You heard."  
"Tell me what happened."  
"No."  
"Tell me!"  
"No.  
"You sound like a kit!"  
"I AM a kit."  
"Do you have an answer for everything?"  
"Do I?"  
"This is getting me nowhere!"  
"Maybe it would help if you had a brain."  
"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO PLUCK EVERY FUR OFF YOUR BODY UNTIL YOU'RE BALD!" The warrior screeched as she leaped. Daisy pounced on her. Dovewing was dragged, screeching and hissing, out of the nursery by Daisy.

...

"You know you're crazy, right?" Ivypool meowed.  
"Of course I do. You just told me TWENTY TIMES." Dovewing meowed.  
"You can't go into ShadowClan territory."  
"I have to. If I don't talk to Tigerheart, the kits could lose their lives."  
"Can't you get Smokykit to talk?"  
"That kit only does something when he gains from it. Somehow he knew about me and Tigerheart, so he only told me that part. He knows only I will squirm. Just cover me. I should be back soon enough." With that, the gray warrior raced off with Ivypool yowling after her. Her sister would understand.

...

Dovewing didn't stop at the border. She only stopped once she was well into ShadowClan territory. Then she hid in a bramble thicket. She had rolled in badger dung before entering enemy territory.

...

After a few hunting cats passed by, and a patrol or two, Tigerheart passed by. She leaped in front of him.  
"D- Dovewing?!" He stammered.  
"Tell me where the kits are!" She hissed.  
"That's what this is about?"  
"Yes! Your clan stole kits, and you don't approve! Smokykit told me what happened!"  
"Oh... That..."  
"Can you help me?" She relaxed. "You know stealing kits is wrong."  
"ShadowClan is suffering! It's leaf-bare! Cats are sick and we need your herbs!" Now Tigerheart was on his feet, hissing.  
"But stealing kits is wrong. You know it is."  
Tigerheart relaxed. "I can't help you. They're in our camp." Dovewing opened her mouth to reply when a squirrel rushed past them with a ShadowClan she-cat, Olivenose, Dovewing recalled, on its tail. The she-cat stopped chasing her prey. Tigerheart leaped on Dovewing.  
"Stay down!" He hissed under his breath.  
"What's going on?" Olivenose hissed.  
"I just caught this ThunderClan spy in our territory!" Tigerheart replied.  
"Good, another hostage. Let's take her to Blackstar."

Chapter 9

After Lionblaze and the others left, Smokykit left Cinderheart and Daisy to talking. He left the nursery and headed toward the medicine den. Dovewing had been easy to manipulate. Of course it was actually Tigerheart who had saved him. Cloudtail was never near the medicine cat den during the fight. Now Smokykit entered Jayfeather's den. To his surprise, he found Briarlight hanging off a branch with her forepaws.  
"What the-" the kit stammered.  
"Smokykit! You're just in time! Climb up on my shoulders!" The she-cat exclaimed. The kit scrambled up onto the injured cat's back and held on with his tiny claws. Jayfeather padded into the medicine cat den and began sorting herbs.  
"Briarlight is keeping her upper body strong so she can keep living." The blind medicine cat explained.  
"Oh." Smokykit meowed.  
"Soon I'll be wrestling Thornclaw!" The she-cat grunted cheerily. Then she let herself down.

...

Smokykit paused from picking herbs. Something wasn't right. Neither Lionblaze nor Dovewing were back yet, and the sun was setting. No. The kits were just far away. Of course it would take a while to get them back. Right?  
"No. Something did go wrong." Jayfeather meowed. Smokykit flinched as he remembered that Jayfeather could read minds.  
"We have to trust that Lionblaze knows what he's doing." The medicine cat meowed. There was a far away look in his eyes.

...

Smokykit paused, this time while sorting herbs. There were yowls coming from outside. Night had fallen, and the patrol and Dovewing still had not returned. Briarlight had dragged herself out of the den, saying she was hungry. Jayfeather was asleep in his nest. Tired, Smokykit curled up beside the blind cat and fell asleep.


End file.
